Wait for me
by Bloodropiris
Summary: She has weird dreams that are like deja vu. Events are happening like her dreams. This time she might be able to change the future. He made a promise her a promise, but doesn't remember. M for Language later


.:xXx:.I'll always be with you no matter what.:xXx:.

By: Bloodropiris (Going to try to start my first fic!) M-for Language for later on

Prologue

_Wait,_

_Wait here,_

_Wait for me,_

_I promised you,_

_I waited so long so stay,_

_Stay until I return to you and only you,_

_I know my path is dark and I might not come back,_

_But,_

_Wait for me,_

_'Cause I know you'll be my light that will shine away all the darkness..._

He was right in front of her. He didn't say anything. She looked at him and he looked at her.

"In order to leave the village, you have to take this road?" She asked. He didn't answer her, but walked around her.

"Go home and sleep." He told her. She couldn't hold it any more. Tears ran down her cheeks now. Still she just stood there.

"Why?" she asked as she turned to face his back. "Why won't you say anything to me?" He just kept walking. She kept asking, urging for an answer. "Why do you shut everyone out? Why won't you tell me anythi-" More tears ran down her cheeks when he had interrupted.

"Why do I have to tell you?" His words had no emotion in it. It was just a simple question. She didn't answer, only tears. "I'm telling you, that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all the time."

She lowered her head. She had a small smirk.

"You always act like you hate me, but do you remember that day?" She asked. No answer. "That's okay, it was along time ago anyways."

"Then why are you asking?" His words were cold like always. As she blinked her tears fell on the cold ground.

"Hehe…How stupid, but I remember. It was the day it started though. You, me, him, and sensei." Then she looked up to him. "It was fun." Then it faded. "I know about what happen to your clan, but with revenge alone, you'll not be able to make anyone happy. No one. Neither you nor me."

"I know that." He finally spoke. She looked at him again. "I'm different form you guys. I follow a different path than you guys." He paused. "The four of us together? It's true that I did have thoughts of that as one possible path, but my heart has chosen revenge. I live for that purpose. I can't be like you or like him. I just can't." She didn't show a shocked face, only a face with more than every tears falling down.

"Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? You told me that being alone is painful. And I know very much that it really hurts. I have friends, and families, but…" she trailed off. "But if you leave, for me…to me…it's the same thing as being ALONE!" She shouted. He started to walk again.

"From this point on, new paths will start." With that he intend to leave again. She saw this and ran to him. Clung on to him to please him to stay.

"Don't go! I…I love you more than anything!" She cried more. "If…if…if you're by my side." She paused. "I'll make sure that you'll never regret it! I'll make everyday more enjoyable! And…and you'll be happy! I'll do anything! Anything for you to stay! I beg you! Please stay!" She tried to please him again. She knew it didn't work. "If your not willing to stay then…then please let me go with you! There must be something I can do! Please, I beg you!"

She thought she had made her point when he grabbed her two hands around his waist. He brought them off of him and started to walk again, but stopped when he was a few feet away.

"After all this, you're still annoying." He said and started off hoping for no further more of her please. He didn't know if it could take it. She ran closer to him.

"Don't go! If you go, I'll scream out loud and-" Suddenly he disappeared and appeared behind her. His arms were tightly around her. He couldn't take it anymore. Her puffed eyes widen at this.

"Sasu-" She was cut off by him.

"Why? What can't you understand?!" He yelled still holding her. "I don't want you hurt! I wouldn't bare myself to see if you died in my arms helping me! What good would that be?!"

She sniffed a bit before speaking, "Sasu-" but she was cut off again.

"If you really want help me, then wait here in Konoha. Wait for me to come back. If you truly want to help me, stay here. I promise I'll be back. I promise I'll return no matter what after I kill him. So please stay here, Sakura."


End file.
